Legally Disguised
by Junryou
Summary: She watched him every morning. And she slowly fell in love with him. But one day he got into an accident and the only way to get onto the ambulance with him was to say that she's his fiancée...
1. The Legal Start

**Legally Disguised **

Legally Disguised: She watched him every morning. And she slowly fell in love with him. But one day he got into an accident... and the only way to get onto the ambulance with him was to say that she's his fiancée...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. I just own this plot and the OCs. D

--

Legally Disguised

Chapter 1: The Legal Start

Melody Number One:  
_It was hot outside_

_But I felt so cold_

_As blood was dripping down…_

_---_

Tomoyo always felt the need to scold me, especially about my obsession with this stranger. Oh wait, she _liked _to call it an obsession. But what do I like to call it? _Love_. Simple _love. _

And now I'm guessing you probably want to know who this stranger is that I'm so in love with! Well, his name is… his name is… uhh… _well… _How can I say this?

I don't know his name…

I _know _what you're thinking! How can I love someone without knowing their name! Well, you know what? You can love someone without knowing their name! Okay?! And I'm _proof _that it's possible. And no, I'm not someone who is just totally obsessed with a random stranger! I've been watching for almost every single day for two years already!

Do I sound like a stalker?

And if your answer is no, then I humbly thank you. But if you said yes… Believe me! I'm not a stalker! I'm not that kind of girl! Or should I say _women_?

Anyways, we're really straying off topic. Let's get back to the main point. This stranger is a total hottie. Is that enough? Well, I guess not. He's really nice, from my observant for these two whole years!

And now I'm guessing you want to know how we met?

Well, I met him exactly two years ago on this same day. August the twenty first. It's our anniversary. Even though he isn't aware of it but at least I remember.

I remember that day clearly. It was bright and sunny, and it was a nice cool day for this season of the summer. Being the loner that I am, I was ditched by all my friends, including my family on this nice summer day! Feeling sad and left out, I decided to take a walk to the park and talk to the pigeons. I mean, they'll stay with me as long as I feed them right? So that was exactly what I was planning to do.

Feed pigeons.

So, with a container of bread and cracker crumbs, I headed off to the park.

Ah, the lovely park, where all children played with other children and where everyone relaxed. Where everyone with some_one_. How I secretly loathed these people.

Although of course I was thinking of all this unconsciously!

Well anyways, so there I was, sitting on a bench _alone_, and feeding the pigeons who ate happily. Oh _geez_, isn't this what old men do when they have nothing better to do with their lives?!

Okay, fine. I agree with the part where I have nothing better to do with my life, but I am certainly _not _an old _man_! I am a woman!

But here's the sad part.

My fingers automatically reached into the container seeing as there weren't much food left for the pigeons that decided to gather around me. But all I felt was the surface of the cool plastic. Do you know what that means? Do you know what that means?!

All my food for the pigeons is gone! Gone!

And since there wasn't anymore food for the pigeons, they all left… one by one. Since they figured that someone else probably has better food than me and there was no use staying here any longer.

And there I was. Alone. Once again.

Oh the tragedy!

But that was when my day took a turn for the better! When my _life _took a turn for the better!

I heard a loud laugh. And it was _cheerful_. So being the bitter person I was at that time, I just had to look for the source of that oh-so-cheerful laugh.

And when I found him.

My heart skipped a beat.

His shining amber eyes. His messy chestnut hair. His _sexy _smile.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I almost thought that Kami-sama sent an angel down to earth for me. But of course, I was wrong.

But I didn't care!

He was the _sexiest _thing on this planet. Scratch that. He was the _sexiest _person in the whole universe! _Nothing _could compare to him. The way he laughed. Smiled. Walked.

I was in a total trance. And to this day, I still think that I haven't snapped out of it.

Although I noticed that he was talking cheerfully to the elderly. That just totally means that he's nice. I mean, what kind of twenty something year old man would stop by and have a little chat with the elderly? Apparently this guy. See? He's so nice!

And I knew that this was love at first sight.

But when I told Tomoyo all this.

Do you know what she did?

She laughed at me!

She _laughed _at me!

What kind of friend laughs at their friend when they finally found love at first sight?! That's just not nice!

But I'm guessing you know what I did for the next two years right?

Every day, at the same time, I would walk to the park, and sit where I last sat and wait for him to appear. And you know what? Everyday he would appear! Everyday he would stop by at the park and chat with the elderly for a little while before he begins his merry way. But I never followed him after he left the park. Because, of course, I'm not a stalker.

I would just look at him from afar from where I sit.

And yes, I've been doing that every single day since I first met him.

Does that seem extreme to you?

Well, I don't care. Don't take any offense.

But I would always, and continuously tell Tomoyo about all of this, and somehow, in the end, the guy was nicknamed Mr. Dream Guy. Don't you think it's cute?

So yeah, that was how I met him.

Umm… do you think it's pathetic?

I might cry if you say yes, but I really like him. I can't say love yet, since I think I have to get to know him better for me to love him. Because to love someone, I think you can do anything for them. And I'm not exactly at that stage yet. So ya!

Do you also want to know what one of Tomoyo's lectures for me is? She continuously tells me to come back to reality. If I really like him that much, I should just go up and tell him. But does she have any idea how hard it is to even say _hi_ to the person you like?! Does she?!

But I don't really blame her. You see, Tomoyo was always the lucky one. Not only is she smart, she's pretty! Inside and out. She's like a perfect character in an anime series! Except maybe for her little strange moments. But anyways, with her flawless skin and lovely violet tresses, throughout high school _and _university, she was always extremely popular. She's always had boys after her. Whether it was love letters, presents, chocolates… She was always really popular back then.

Not that she isn't popular now, but she claims that she's still looking for Mr. Right.

Who isn't?

But whether she'll ever find him or not I have no idea. I mean, Tomoyo's standards are pretty high. And as for me… well… I really just want someone who truly loves me and cares for me. Every girls dream right?

But since Tomoyo still hasn't found her Mr. Right yet, it makes me wonder if I'll ever find mine.

Unless… it's Mr. Dream Guy!

Oh gosh! You know what I realized? I've just been rambling on about my life! I haven't properly introduced myself yet!

My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm twenty-three years old. I am currently desperately looking for a job, since I've just graduated from Tokyo University. You must think I'm pretty smart, graduating from Tokyo University, but that's not the case… the _only _reason why I'm there is that I received a lovely scholarship… for my music talent. The only reason that makes me Kinomoto Sakura.

So I basically graduated with a major degree in Music.

And I'm guessing you're probably wondering what instrument I play?

Well, I can play some actually. I'm quite good at the flute, I think if you count at the age of when I started playing to how old I'm now, then I'm guessing around ten years. Do you think that's long? But it's just so much fun playing it that time just flies by.

Another instrument I play is the violin. And I've been playing this instrument longer than the flute! So… thirteen years I believe. I just love the sound that this instrument produces.

I also play the piano. Yes, I also play another instrument. But not only have I been playing this instrument the longest, this instrument is also my most favourite! So let's see… since I started playing the piano when I was six… then I've been playing it for seventeen years! Wow, that's pretty long! I'm surprised myself, since I've never actually calculated how long I've been playing.

And lately, I've been picking up a habit of composing my own music! It's just so much fun trying to write music! I always have fun with the melody, although it sometimes gets a bit shaky with the harmony but I manage to pull through.

So basically, those are my _only _talents. Sadly, but I'm happy! I love music! Although really, I definitely don't look like I'm musically talented. Actually, I look like I'm just some stupid klutz that's just so untalented that it's unbelievable. So I'm glad I'm musically talented.

Gosh, I've realized that I've been rambling on and on about my music talent! I assure you, I'm not trying show off, and I'm just proving to you how _untalented _I am, since, ahem, music is my _only _talent.

--

Yes!

It's the beginning of a new day! And you know what that means? Another day of being able to meet Mr. Dream Guy again!

But just at the thought of him, my heart skips a beat. Is this what people call love? I wonder…

But Tomoyo makes fun of me. The only good thing about Mr. Dream Guy right now is that he helps me wake up early, since if I want to watch him longer, then I have to wake up earlier.

So, humming an upbeat tune of a recently new piece that I've composed, I skip my way to bathroom. But even though I don't feel tired at all, and I'm in a totally happy mood, I nearly scream at the sight of myself in the mirror.

This… is really me right?

My hair is in total chaos… I can't even _begin _where I should start describing my hair. But not only that! I have panda eyes! Big panda eyes! Was this due to the fact that I stayed up late last night surfing through the internet looking for available jobs? Oh well… I guess five hours of sleep isn't enough for me.

Let me tell you this, my body simply _loves _to sleep. So when I don't get at least twelve hours of sleep, I'll end up with panda eyes. But then again, even if I do sleep for twelve hours… I still might get little panda eyes. Sad really.

So heaving a sigh, I tried to make my hair look normal again… or at least decent to human standards anyways. So here I am, desperately trying to get my auburn hair to straighten out again. Well, after five minutes of absolute hell, I managed to make my hair look _okay_. And since I went through such hell just to get my hair to look _okay_, I decided to tie it up in a ponytail.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled, satisfied with my work. My long auburn hair was pull back into a tight ponytail right at the back of my head, with my bangs hanging over my left eye. I nodded at my work.

I guess this is what I get from Tomoyo's constant rage over my clothes, hair, make up and so on. Not that I wear a lot of make up though…

Next, I proceeded to splash my face with cold water then brush my teeth afterwards. Done with my washroom duties, I walked out feeling refreshed. I walked into my room and changed out of my pajamas and into some _outside _clothes. I grabbed my mini side bag placed next to my bed, and put it on.

Skipping out of my room, I headed to the doors where breakfast was being served. Walking in, I was met with the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup. Squealing, I ran to sit down at an unoccupied seat just as a plate of pancakes were placed in front of me.

I smiled looking up.

"Otou-san, arigatou!" I said, as Otou-san smiled back at me.

"Ohayou Sakura," Otou-san replied back before returning to the kitchen to make more pancakes.

That's my father if you're wondering. He's really nice! Although, it's kind of sad, since he isn't home all that much since he's an architect, so he goes away a lot. But I know he does this all for the sake of me… us.

"Itadakimasu!" I yelled cheerfully before wolfing down all the pancakes in a mere thirty seconds.

"That's a kaijuu for you," a voiced snickered in front of me.

Well, you don't really want to know who this person is. But if you really want to know then I guess I have no choice but to just tell you. His name is Kinomoto Touya. A pain in the ass if I do say so myself. And sadly he's also my brother…

"Urusai!" I snapped back at him. What can I say? I usually lose my control around him. He always just has to make my mornings bad.

"Oh, touchy," Touya replied back.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I collected my plates and fork and walked over to the sink and placed them in, rinsing them, and placing them back in the appropriate cabinet after drying them.

"That's all you're eating Sakura?" the gentle voice behind me asked.

"Hai," I said, placing a kiss on Otou-san's cheek. "Idikimasu."

"Itterashai."

Then I started walking out of the kitchen, but of course not before shooting at glare in Touya's direction.

"Itterashai kaijuu."

I hissed at him before leaving the kitchen completely.

Touya just always loved to ruin my mornings. But luckily it was always saved by my hero. Or in Tomoyo's words, Mr. Dream Guy.

Walking to the park, I began to hum happily, new tunes forming in my mind.

I always look forward to this time of the day the most! The time where I can forget almost everything and stare at his _sexy_ smiling face!

Reaching the park, I sat down at my usual bench and looked around for Mr. Dream Guy but he was no where in sight. Giving a little sigh of disappointed, I leaned back on the bench and relaxed for a little bit, enjoying the warm breeze. And I closed my eyes.

The most exciting part of my day has just arrived, but it seems that the problem is the most exciting person in that exciting part of my day has not arrived yet. Well, people always said that patience is a virtue. What _is _a virtue anyways? You see, when I claimed that music was my only talent… I wasn't lying…

And even that talent was limited to certain instruments…

Opening my eyes, I skillfully scanned the park yet again. Mr. Dream Guy was still no where in sight. Sighing, I stood up to go for a little walk. No hurt in walking for a little while since I'm waiting for Mr. Dream Guy to show up right? Of course not!

I aimlessly walked around the park.

Where is he? He usually comes! The only time when he doesn't come is when the weather is really, _really_ bad, but today is so nice! Why isn't he here?

Maybe he's just busy and can't come today… I mean… he has his own life unlike me…

Sighing, I slowly walked out of the park, since I have this feeling that he won't be showing up today. I guess today is my unlucky day… unlucky indeed.

What's that funny smell…?

Peeking down the street, I turned the corner and was met with a wave of police cars, ambulances, paramedics and some other people.

What happened? Was there a fire or car crash?

But then I was hit full force with pain in my heart as I recognized someone. But it wasn't just _someone_. It was that person that I've longed for every day for these past two years. It was that person who I suddenly had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to meet him in the park today. Boy, how right I was when I thought that.

But what made me more afraid was that he was covered in _blood_.

Tears seemed to have stung my eyes as I made my way through the crowd, pushing random people out of my way so I can get to him faster. But I was stopped by a policeman at the yellow tape.

"Sorry, citizens can't pass through," the policeman said.

What? I can't pass through? But… but…!

Panic flashed through my eyes as the tears seemed to have finally fallen.

"But… but… I know him!" I almost shouted. I wasn't really lying. I really did know him… I see him everyday, I just don't know him name and everything else about him.

"Do you know him miss?" a paramedic shouted in my direction, pointing to the bloody body that he was wheeling to the ambulance quickly.

I eagerly nodded my head, not trusting my own voice.

"What is he to you?" He asked again.

"I'm his… his… fiancée…"

And the next thing I knew, I was in the ambulance holding onto his bloody hand.

_ ---_

AN: Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Or should I stop? Oh, and sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I looked if over once, but I don't think that was enough since my editing skills are horrible. So please review and tell me what you think! I'll to update maybe once every two weeks, but I somewhat doubt I can keep up with my own goals. XD And those who are interested in the next chapter, lets go on a little trip and look at the little preview

--

Legally Disguised

Chapter 2: The Legal Fiancée

Melody Number Two:

_I breathed in slowly_

_As you breathed in slowly_

_And held your hand_

--

This is it.

Somehow, I always thought that I'd never be this close to him. I always just seem to like him at a distance and I never really thought that I'd be so close to him. Touch him. My world almost seemed to freeze around me as I took one step closer to him. But as each step took me closer to him, I realized that I couldn't stop myself anymore. My heart was falling for him like there was no tomorrow, and I can't stop myself now.

I couldn't turn back.


	2. The Legal Finacée

Disclaimer: I don't not own CCS.

--

Legally Disguised

Chapter 2: The Legal Fiancée

Melody Number Two:

_I breathed in slowly_

_As you breathed in slowly_

_And held your hand_

--

I know what I did wasn't right… but I couldn't let him go there alone. I couldn't let him go to the hospital all alone like that. Especially since he's so severely injured.

So as they rolled him into the hospital, I ran along, still holding onto his hand. But eventually I had to wait outside while they were doing an emergency operation on him.

I couldn't help but cry. But why was I crying? I didn't know him that much for me to cry for him right? Then why am I crying?

"Miss?"

I must look like a complete idiot right now. Bawling my eyes for Mr. Dream Guy.

"Miss?"

Oh crap! I might get in trouble if people find out I'm not really his fiancée and I'm just a poser! Since I did my part and accompanied here, maybe I should just leave before I got caught…?

I slowly turned around but…

I was met with a light brown haired nurse.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss, but may I know the patient's name?"

The nurse asked me very politely. But I couldn't help but feel a wave of dread coming over me. I don't know his name. How am I suppose to tell her that? She thinks I'm his fiancée… but his fiancée doesn't see to know her soon to be husband's name! How lame is that suppose to be?

Perhaps it's one of those arranged marriages? Where you get arranged to someone you don't even know and have never met before? Oh wait! Then why would I be crying then? I wouldn't even know him!

Why don't I know his name?

"I… I… "

This isn't right. Maybe I should right out tell her that I'm not what she thinks I am.

"Take your time Miss."

This nurse seems so nice. Would she mind if I told her I didn't know his name? I mean, I think since she saw me crying and I'm his fiancée and all. I think she thinks I need some time to think things over since I'm in such a mess right now. Even if she is just is asking for his name. Nice people like this really existed?

"Li Syaoran."

I quickly whirled turned around to look for the source of that voice.

Li Syaoran? Was that his name? But then who just said it?

My eyes quickly locked with sapphire eyes. The eyes looked back to me with an amused glint and almost knowing look. I couldn't help but shake a little and look to the ground.

Did I just get caught?

Did I _seriously _just get caught?

I slumped against the wall behind me.

This isn't a good day. Despite the weather and all…

"Mister…?" the nurse politely asked, walking a little closer the sapphire eyed guy.

"Ah, pardon for interrupting. I am Hiiragaziwa Eriol, his cousin."

"Hiiragaziwa-san, would you mind telling me Li-san's allergies?"

"Of course not. He's not really allergic to anything that I know of. Unless he has allergies that he doesn't tell anybody of."

"I see, well then…"

I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little. I mean, even though I told a _little _lie about me being his fiancée, I'm learning more and more about him! His name is Li Syaoran, and he doesn't seem to have any allergies…

"… talk to his fiancée. She seems really shaken up. Please, excuse me."

The nurse's heels echoed through the hospital halls as she turned and walked away from us.

Busted.

She just told him that I'm Syao-chan's fiancée! This is bad! This is really, _really _bad!

"Konnichiwa."

The voice was gentle. Not harsh. But it still startled me when he spoke. So being the scaredy cat that I am, I didn't look at him in the eye. I think I twitched when he spoke… or was it just me?

"K-Konnichiwa." I whispered.

This always happens in movies. After the victim gets caught, the other person would still be nice to the victim but then start screaming and shouting at the victim for being such and idiot or something! This has to be it! He's going to yell at me after! I know it!

"So, Syaoran got himself a fiancée, eh? He sure likes to keep things to himself. Wait till I tell auntie about this."

Wait.. what? He seriously thinks I'm his fiancée? Is this guy crazy or is it seriously my lucky day? I didn't get busted! Ya_hoo_!

"Hai…" I meekly mumbled back to his statement.

Even if I didn't get busted, I'm still in big trouble. What happens when Syao-chan wakes up and finds himself a fiancée? Or worse… _two _fiancées!

"Why don't we sit down?"

I looked up a little and noticed him motioning towards the chairs near the wall to my left. Giving a small nod, I walked to chairs and sat down with him following and doing the same as I did.

"So what's your name?"

My name… what's my name again? Oh right… Sakura…

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura desu."

"Sakura, eh?"

He seemed to say my name, testing on his tongue. But I don't think it was a good idea giving him my real name. Was it a bad thing to do? But at least I'm not lying again… right?

"Hai."

"Well then, Sakura-chan, where's you engagement ring?"

"Eh?"

I quickly looked down at my neatly folded hands and glanced at my left ring finger. Sure enough it was empty. But I don't have any idea why I even bothered to looked down since I know that there won't be a ring there. No matter how much I wished it.

"Eto…"

Now! All I have to do is come up with another lie… another lie… this day seems to be dedicated to me lying.

But luckily, before I could make another sin, yet again, and make up another lie, yet again, the doctor walked out through the doors, with the doors swinging behind him, and saving me.

Me and Hiiragaziwa-san quickly rushed up to the doctor but he beat me to asking how Syao-chan was.

"Don't worry too much," the doctor said. "He's in stable condition and should wake up pretty soon, if not, tomorrow morning. If you want to go visit him later, he'll be wheeled to room one hundred forty-nine in a few minutes. If you like, you can go wait there first." Suddenly he turned and looked at me with a smile. "He's going to be alright Miss, don't worry."

With that, he walked away.

And I blinked.

What was that?

Did I look that bad? Or was it just a simple mental way to make me feel better? Or was it _both_?

"I think its both," the voice beside me said, as if reading my thoughts.

I looked over at him, but all he did was give me a small smile.

"Iko."

I nodded, following behind him as he walked.

Hiiragizawa-san seemed smart. An aura of intelligence seemed to surround him, although it be just my imagination, and he seemed to know that I wasn't his fiancée but was playing a long anyways. He seemed to know a lot more that I do. And now that I've started to study him, he actually looks quite handsome. Not hot, sexy or cute, but just handsome. Although I must admit, his sapphire eyes seem to always have a glint in them that freaks me out. Perhaps it was because of the glasses? But well, besides that, he also had a mop of navy blue hair. It was messy like Syao-chan's, it was neatly parted in the middle and combed to the other end and slightly gelled. His build was average. He wasn't too muscular like those buff guys I see at the gym working out every _single _day, but he also wasn't that scrawny like most of the students in my music class back in those university days.

He also seemed to have this elegant touch to him. Each step of his seems so precise, and accurate, it almost seems as if he calculated and thought of each step before he took it all in just a split second. And that aura of intelligence… maybe that was the only thing right not that I know of Hiiragizawa-san that I don't like…

We stepped into the elevator.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I-"

"Please, drop the formalities. Eriol is fine."

"Well, Eriol-san, are you a close cousin of Syao-chan?"

Why am I asking this? I think there should be other stuff I should worry about more.

"Hai."

I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was smiling. Maybe even like a maniac.

My question really was stupid.

"I'm assuming that Syaoran doesn't talk a lot about his family?"

I nodded.

He's really making this easy for me!

Umm.. maybe because he knows that… Ugh! Stop thinking about that! I don't know! And _maybe_ I don't want to know!

"Well, yes. Syaoran is my cute little cousin and we love each other very much."

"Souka."

Wow! They must have a really close relationship!

"Syaoran also has four sisters, or quadruplets."

Quadruplets? That's crazy! I thought that quadruplets don't exist! I guess I was wrong all this time. But wow. I really want to see his sisters! Since Syao-chan is so sexy, his sisters can't be half bad!

"His father died when he was young, so he grew up in a single parent home."

Awww! Poor Syao-chan! He grew up with just one parent… oh wait. Didn't I grow up with just one parent too? Oh my gosh! We have a similarity there!

But this isn't something that I should be happy about though, right? Hehehe…

"He's also pretty close to his other cousin, her name's Meiling."

I see. But wait! That's a girl!

I heard a small chuckle from Eriol-san so I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, there's nothing between those two."

What?!

"Was I that obvious?"

"Like an open book."

Oh geez. He didn't need to be _that _honest. But this isn't good! I'm obvious as an open book? Is that the reason why I always thought that everyone around me was a telepathic except for me since I'm such a failure? Well this definitely explains a lot of things! There aren't an telepathies! And I'm definitely not a failure in that area since it didn't even exist in the first place!

That definitely explains a lot.

I gave a small nod to myself.

And then we entered room one hundred forty-nine.

The room was plain and seemed to be devoid of any life even if me and Hiiragizawa-san were inside it. In the middle of the room was a lone bed against the wall with the sheets neatly made, and next to the bed was a small table that was slightly higher than the bed. On it laid a lamp, and next to it was a flask of water with a small cup laid in front. But what kind of surprised me was that there was a balcony in the room! Not only that, but there was also a twenty-nine inch flat screen on the wall in front of the bed and there was even a little lounge in the corner of the room which held two couches, a small table and even a mini fridge!

This room seems expensive to me somehow.

Even my room wasn't this pretty. Well, it's _much _more livelier than this, that's for sure, but this room is definitely more expensive than mine. I don't even have TV in my room! The most expensive thing in my room is probably my laptop… which I couldn't even afford in the first place, but otou-san bought it for me probably because he felt sorry for me. Although he claims that he bought it as a congratulations for earning that scholarship to Tokyo University. And then after I graduated otou-san again bought me this high-tech cell phone! But he says this is a gift for graduating top student in music class. I so totally do not buy him!

"Why don't we sit down first?"

I nodded, immediately heading towards the couches. They look so comfy! As I sat down, my thoughts were right. The seats were nice and soft, but not so soft that you felt like you were sinking down.

"Eriol-san, but if you're his cousin, then where are his sisters and mother?"

Eriol-san smiled as I looked at him.

Again, that knowing look and amused glint flashed in his sapphire orbs.

"They're in Hong Kong. I called them about the accident but they were really busy and can't book the flight to Tomoeda yet. So I came in their place and to report to them if anything bad happens."

"Just anything bad?"

"Well, they said that since there will be bad news, there probably won't be any good news, and if there's good news then there probably isn't any bad news."

I nodded.

But still! They somehow sound so cold and heartless to me…

Hearing sounds and voices, I looked towards the door to see nurses wheeling in Syao-chan. I watched intensely as they heaved Syao-chan from the wheeled bed to the stationary bed in the room, after a nurse covered him with a blanket, while the other adjusted the bed, they left, closing the door behind them. After they left, I took in a deep breath before I stood up and walked towards Syao-chan.

This is it.

Somehow, I always thought that I'd never be this close to him. I always just seem to like him at a distance and I never really thought that I'd be so close to him. Touch him. My world almost seemed to freeze around me as I took one step closer to him. But as each step took me closer to him, I realized that I couldn't stop myself anymore. My heart was falling for him like there was no tomorrow, and there's no possible way that I can stop myself now.

I couldn't turn back.

_Did you know? Love is a really strong word. So only use it when you're really sure it's the right person. Or else, you may regret it forever. Because I know how it feels._

_I experienced it._

_And it wasn't a pretty sight._

I sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand in mine. His hand seemed so much more rough and large than mine.

I studied his face closely and couldn't help but to sigh with relief. He wasn't covered in blood anymore. Even if there was a huge bandage on his forehead. He was breathing evenly.

_Did you know? Love is a strong word opposite of hate. I loved him. Yet I hated him. And to this day, I realized the love I had for him was wrong. I didn't love him. But I still continued to hate him. It didn't stop. _

_Because meeting him was the biggest mistake in my entire life._

"Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

My voice didn't sound all too familiar. But I didn't want to wake Syao-chan up. His sleeping face was so peaceful, if I speak too loud maybe I'll wake him up.

"I know you don't want to leave Syaoran yet, but I think maybe you should go clean yourself up. You don't want Syaoran waking up and seeing you in this state."

"Eh?"

Did I look that bad?

"Just go to a washroom and you'll see what I mean."

I gave a weak nod. I glanced at Syao-chan once more before leaving the room.

Did I really look that bad?

Turning the corner, I pushed open the door that led to the females' washroom. Then I walked in a bit further and glanced at myself in a mirror near by. I grimaced slightly. Now I knew what Eriol meant.

My tight ponytail somehow got loosened up and was now half undone with the hair tie half way down. Half of my left cheek was coated with dry blood, and some of the blood was also on my shirt and hands. Not only that, but eyes were slightly red rimmed and swollen.

Syao-chan's blood.

Giving out a little sigh, I reached over to the faucet and turned on the warm water. Damping my hands, I squeezed some soap onto my hands and began rubbing them together. Seeing the blood starting to come off, I rinsed my hands and grabbed a paper towel from the counter and dried my hands up.

I looked back at the mirror and wrinkled my nose as I looked at myself. Grabbing another paper towel, I dampened it under the tap then turned the running water off. Bringing the paper towel to my cheek, I began rubbing furiously until all the blood was gone. But I was left with a stinging, red cheek. Then, I folded the paper towel in half and began scrubbing my shirt, which didn't help all that much since even after a while, I still left with a red stain on my white shirt.

Disposing the paper towels, I looked back to the mirror and took the hair tie out of my loose hair. Running my cold hand through my hair after a while, I left my hair as it was since it seemed to be acting good right now.

Nodding at myself, I took a deep breath and walked out the washroom. Turning the corner, I walked a few more steps before I stood outside the door leading to Syao-chan's room.

I started hesitating.

I can still walk out and never turn back. I still have time. I can just pretend that this never happened and walk out forever.

But then I can't leave Syao-chan alone, even if he is with Eriol-san, but it's just somewhat different. And somehow… I might always be wondering back to this day and wondered what might have happened if I took the risk and stayed by Syao-chan's side. Who knows, maybe I might have had a happy ending.

That happy ending, maybe I'm willing to take a risk for it. Just once. I want to see if luck is by my side this time.

With my hand hanging on the door knob, I took a deep breath, turned the door knob, opened the door and walked inside.

I looked over at Eriol-san and give him a small smile, and he smiled back. He was still sitting in the same spot as I had last seen him.

I walked over to Syao-chan's bed and sat next to him on the bed. Taking his hand in mine, I gently began rubbing as it seemed so ice cold. I looked at his pale face a smiled at him.

"Nee, Syaoran, did you know? I don't when or how I fell in love with you. I don't know if it's even a good idea. But I know that I want to stay 'til at least you wake up. So will you accept me until then and let me stay by you?"

I whispered the last part, and looked down at our hands that were linked together.

"But no matter what answer you give me… I'll still love you."

Looking back at his face, my eyes watered a little.

"Because I can't stop loving you."

I tear fell down my cheek and silence engulfed the room all except for Syao-chan's breathing.

Realizing that I was holding my breath, I let it out slowly, waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen.

My breath seemed to have gotten stuck in my throat for a brief moment as I felt Syao-chan's finger twitched in my hand.

"Syaoran…" I whispered.

Is he waking up?

But before another thought could even begin crossing my mind, he began shifting slightly. And slowly, really slowly, his eyes opened, adjusting to the light, and blinking a few times but his eyes opened fully, and his eyebrows seemed to have knit together in confusion. He turned his head around, looking around the room and his eyes caught mine. I seemed to have been holding my breath when it happened. And we stared at each other for a few seconds, before his eyes widened and quickly pulled his hand back as if he was touching something extremely hot.

I couldn't help but be a little sad. Even if I unconsciously knew this was coming.

"Who are you?"

My eyes watered up as we continued staring at each other.

I guess I can't I have a happy ending after all.

Luck… was never by my side after all.

"Syaoran, she's your fiancée," Eriol said, seemingly replying for me from across the room, I heard some rustling and approaching footsteps.

His head quickly turned toward the source of the voice and he gave him a questioning look.

I didn't dare to look at Eriol-san. Not after all the mess I made. I just couldn't.

"She's-" Eriol was about to repeat it again when he was suddenly interrupted by Syao-chan.

"Who are you?" Syao-chan demanded.

What!

Wait a minute! I know Syao-chan isn't supposed to know who I am but to not know who his cousin is either.

Something isn't right here.

"Syaoran, stop joking around-"

And yet again, Eriol-san was cut off.

"Who are you people? Where am I?"

Somehow, at this point in life, at this moment in my life, I knew this was the turning the point. Because everything will start running out of control from my life and I won't be able to stop it. And I'll try my best to grab onto that happy ending, because I know luck isn't on my side this time, but this one-sided true love that I hold. And it isn't going anywhere.

--

A.N: I updated!!! I never knew that this day would come. Although I am a little late for my every two weeks update. But I think the only reason I was able to update this chapter is because I already had half the chapter typed before hand. So expect the next chapter to take longer to come. And guess what?! Today's my birthday! And you know what would be the best present from you guys? Reviews! Lots and lots of reviews! Well, then... I'm off to eating my sushis. Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S I was wondering if I was using too much japanese words. Does anyone need a translation for them? If someone doesn't understand, then I'll happily translate them for you!


	3. The Legal Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

--

Legally Disguised

Chapter 3: The Legal Lost Memories

Melody Number Three:

_I felt a little selfish_

_Smiling_

_While you were forgetting_

_--_

It's really weird how things turned this way. Because it seemed that Syao-chan not only does 'not remember' me, he remembers no one. No one else. He doesn't even remember who he himself is for that matter.

When he woke up, it was quite a shock. But not because he didn't remember me, since he wasn't suppose to remember anyways, but he didn't remember Eriol, which is someone who he was suppose to remember. Even then, even though I know that he wasn't suppose to know of my existence, I couldn't help be feel a little sad when he asked me who I was. I mean, wouldn't it break you heart if the one you loved, liked or just simply had a crush on asked who you are? Wouldn't it just rip your heart right in half?

But it was really weird how he didn't seem to remember Eriol, or _me _for that matter, so we had to inform the doctor about this. And guess what? It seems that Syao-chan has a temporary memory loss for when his car crashed, and he seemed to bump his head off the steering wheel or something!

I think I might be a little selfish for feeling this way. I'm somewhat happy that he temporarily forgot everything. Because this way, I can be with him a little longer.

Even if it's just for a limited time.

I want to be with him a little longer.

"Sakura?"

I turned my head slightly and my eyes locked with those sapphire orbs.

We just got out of the doctor's office. He just explained to us about Syao-chan's temporary memory loss after he did a quick check up. And now we're heading back to Syao-chan's room.

"Don't think about it too much. It's just temporarily memory loss."

I know Eriol-san is trying to comfort me. But it doesn't exactly make me feel any better. Was it supposed to make me feel any better? Those words to me just seemed like words you would say to someone that you cared for. Just simply to show that you care. But it doesn't make them feel better. It just can't.

Especially for me anyways.

Besides, do I want him to recover his memories?

Do I really want him to know that I never existed in his life before?

We both stopped in front of Syao-chan's door that led to his room, with him on the other side. I hesitantly stared at the door knob.

But he doesn't remember me.

I felt a light pat on my shoulder, and looker over to see Eriol-san giving me a small smile. Then he reached over to the doorknob and opened the door for me.

Oh Kami-sama! If Eriol-san wasn't here then I might have really run away this time!

As the door swung open and landed with quiet thud against the wall, I saw Syao-chan snap his head in our direction with a slight frown on his face. Looking down at the ground, I followed in after Eriol-san.

I followed Eriol, but while he sat on the chair, I stood behind him staring down at my shoes. Do I look like a bad little girl waiting to be punished?

"You're Li Syaoran and I'm your cousin," Eriol stated.

The doctor already told Syao-chan about his condition, except he had us come to the office so he can it explain it more thoroughly to us, and tell us faster ways for Syao-chan to recover his memory.

But did I want that…?

That was the question.

Suddenly, I felt an intense gaze settle on me. Looking up, my emerald eyes met amber orbs. I quickly looked back down.

Kami-sama! Why is he staring at me for?

But it seemed Eriol-san knew what Syao-chan wanted to know.

"She's Kinomoto Sakura, your fiancée."

Peeking up at to look at Syao-chan's reaction, I mentally winced when his head snapped to Eriol-san's direction before he turned back to me and looked between us.

"I'm… engaged?" Syao-chan murmured to himself. "And… I don't even remember a single thing…"

"Its okay," Eriol started. "Remember, the doctor said temporary memory lost, that means that you'll eventually remember. No need to rush."

Yep, no need to rush…

I felt an intense gaze on me again.

"Sa… kura?"

He said my name. Oh my gosh! He said my name! I never knew that he'd actually say my name one day. Sure, I hoped, but I always doubted it. Wow… I never knew such a little thing could make me so happy. Just so happy…

Looking up slowly, my eyes locked with his. Our gaze never faltered.

"H-hai?" I squeaked out.

What a bad first impression I just made! Why am I so nervous...?

"Are you mad?"

My eyes widened slightly as I took a step back.

He was worried if I was mad or not? Why is he even thinking of such a thing! Me mad at him! Sounds so impossible!

"Are you?" He asked again.

Out if the corner of my eye, I saw Eriol-san smirk. What the-

"Are you?" He persisted.

I gave him a small smile.

"Iie, why would I be?" my voice came out so gentle and I seemed to doubt that I was the one that actually talked. I took two steps forward and our eye contact never broke.

"I thought… you'd be mad a me," Syaoran said slowly, a sad smile creeping to his lips. "Because I forgot. I forgot everything. Whether it be our memories together or our love. I can't help but feel a bit guilty."

My eyes slowly watered up at his confession. Even if he really didn't know me, even if he thinks he forgot, he feels guilty about forgetting. He's such sweet guy…

I stepped forward and sat the bed next to him.

"It's not your fault; you don't need to be guilty."

I heard the sound of a quiet chair scraping against the floor that was soon followed by the opening and closing of the door. I think Eriol left us, but I'm not to sure. I didn't want to look away.

"But… are you sure?" Syaoran wondered, still uncertain.

"I'm sure silly," I said, with much confidence while my smile broadened.

Finally breaking our eye contact, my eyes darted around the room before a pulled Syaoran to a light embrace. I felt Syaoran hesitate before he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist.

I closed my eyes feeling content.

I've always wanted to do this.

Was I too abrupt though? Maybe I really shouldn't have hugged him. It is a little too soon. But I can't help it. It… just feels so right. And I don't really want it to stop.

And my cell phone rang.

Damn.

Who ever is calling me right now, I'm so going to kill later.

Letting go of Syaoran, I stood up avoiding eye contact. Flipping open my side bag, I reached in and grabbed my cell phone out. I glared at the screen.

_Tomoyo-chan _

_Calling_

Then I eyed the screen. Tomoyo couldn't have… made a new batch of clothes for me has she?

Slowly, I pressed the talk button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Saki-chan! Where have you been all day! I stopped by your house today and you weren't home."

"Well…"

Let's see… telling the truth won't hurt right?

"I went for a walk."

What? I'm telling her the truth… just not the _whole _truth. She doesn't need to know that I'm Mr. Dream Guy's fake fiancée just yet…

"Uh-huh," Tomoyo replied back, sounding unconvinced. "To watch Mr. Dream Guy again? For _four _hours?"

I glanced at the wall with a clock ticking.

"Yup."

Now that, I am not lying. I just didn't get to watch him the whole time.

"Wow," Tomoyo responded, still somewhat doubtful but nonetheless amused. "That's a record Saki-chan!" There was a moment of silence on the other side, but then I suddenly heard a loud crash and muttered curses.

"Tomoyo…?" I asked, worried about what happened on the other side of the phone.

"Don't worry about it," Tomoyo replied a few seconds later, clearly, amusement laced in her voice. "Touya's just throwing fits because you were missing for more than the usual one hour. He almost called the police to file in a missing person's report."

"The _police_?"

So what if I was missing for an extra three hours…?

"Uh-huh, but luckily I stopped him in time."

I sighed with relief.

"What will I ever do without you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure myself. But maybe you'll break because you only found out how precious I was to you after I'm gone and walk aimlessly on the streets and then a car hits you since you weren't looking where you were going! And while dying on the streets you think, 'I can finally join Tomoyo-chan."

Wow.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I don't think that'll happen since you're just not really precious."

Right after I said the last word, I heard a loud crash of someone falling to the ground and the phone went down with the person creating a much more lively sound.

I grinned evilly to myself.

"Saki-chan! How _could _you?!"

"But Tomoyo-chan, I just _did_!"

Silence.

"Saki-chan, honey, come home before I accidentally find you, with a knife in my hand, and accidentally trip, landing right on top of you with the knife through your heart!" Tomoyo replied back to me enthusiastically, her voice dripping with fake honey.

Fake honey?

I involuntarily shivered.

It was always scary when Tomoyo used that voice. Like she would really carry out the indirect (but yet direct) threat she gave me. Which I'm sure she would if I didn't condemn to her orders though… So what will be her reaction when I tell her about Syaoran? And me, the supposedly fiancée?

Sudden fiancée.

"Hai, wakatta."

And me, Sakura coward shall follow her orders, since she does not want to die early yet.

Forget that death threat earlier. The tables seemed to have turned on me!

"Dewa, ja ne!" Tomoyo chirped joyfully.

"Ja…" I mumbled back.

Sighing, I turned my cell phone off. I seriously don't need another phone call from Tomoyo. Or anyone else. First, I should release my steam while coming home. Yes, release steam first…

Shoving the cell phone in my bag, I turned around and looked at Syaoran who was staring expectantly back at me.

Why do I have to leave him for?! I don't want to leave!

But disobeying Tomoyo would mean my life. And just when I was getting to know Syao-chan too…!

I quickly stole a glance at Syaoran.

"Gomen ne," I apologized, bowing down slightly. I just can't look at him! "I have to go, and I'm not sure when I can come back either."

Standing back up, I gave him a small smile.

"It's okay."

Why does he have to be so understanding?! I can't live like this much longer… I think.

"Ja."

Looking at the ground, I quickly made it to the door, half walking, and half running. I heard a faint 'Ja' behind me before turn the door and closing it behind me. I leaned against it.

Sighing, I took one step forward but bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw Eriol-san smiling down at me.

Holy crap!

Squeaking a little, I took and step back and crash into the door.

Oops.

"Sorry there."

Looking back up again, I gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay," I replied back. "I get scared easily."

He nodded at my answer and looked me up and down.

"Sakura, do you have a job?" he asked.

Did he just ask if I have a job? Is he going to offer me one? But wait…! I don't really want people go around saying that I only got this job because of connections…

"No…"

But I still really need a job. I've been slacking off for three months already at home and Touya is beginning to get tired of me. The only reason why he isn't doing anything is because I'm doing all the chores. Including his.

Eriol nodded again at my answer and he seemed to be thinking deeply before he opened his mouth.

"Where did you graduate from? And majoring in what?"

Is he investigating me?

"I graduated from Tokyo University, majoring in Music…" I replied back slowly. I have no idea what he's up to now!

"TU eh…?" He mumbled, giving a half hearted nod again. Grinning he looked at me. "But isn't going to TU expensive?"

Yup. Going to TU was expensive, since it's a university and also one of the best universities, which usually only the super smart people and dash or rich people can enter. But it wasn't really for me, since I was gifted in music. Well, just to the violin, flute and piano anyways.

"Well…"

The truth hurts, no?

But this is something I should be proud of!

"I received a full scholarship if I go to TU."

Ahh… I remember the days when I always bragged to my friends about it…

"Interesting."

Interesting indeed.

A scholarship for music was already weird enough, but a _full _scholarship?

"Can you compose music?" Eriol asked.

"Somewhat," I replied back, giving a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm the president of the Li Corporation, and one of our composer just recently quit. Do you want the position?"

He _is _offering me a job! My god! The late nights I stayed up looking for a job!

Well, its pretty hard getting a job majoring in Music though.

"Um… compose music for what?"

I need to know! What if they compose stuff for… for… dirty stuff…!

Wait… isn't Li Corporation a big, really big company or something?

"Well, the Li Corporation does many different things, but as a composer, you'll be supplying music to the CMs and dramas we film or perhaps sponsor. Maybe if in the future we create a game, then you'll also be responsible to providing music to the game."

Oh, composing music like that eh…

Sounds hard.

"But…"

I still don't really want this job so easily though. Even if it's on a golden tray, just waiting for me to take it. People will talk behind my back, that I'm no good. The only reason why I was able to get this job is because I had connections.

I don't like that.

"Are you scared that people will say that you have connections?"

What! How does he know what I'm thinking…?

"Don't worry about that, I wasn't going to give this job to you this easily anyways."

He wasn't?

"Because as a composer, you have to be able to produce the music that fits the mood, atmosphere, the character, etcetera. So I need you to compose a piece for this job. It could be a solo, duet, or even a whole instrumental. You don't need to be the one playing it though, it could be someone else, or just a playing on the computer. Give it to me when you're done, and I'll give it to the staff so they can listen to it. And if they feel that you're good enough, _then _you get the job."

_Oh_, so he _wasn't _offering me a job on a golden tray!

This seems like such a complicated process.

"I see."

"Here's my business card. Give me a call when you're done."

Handing me the business card, I merely glanced at it to be polite, and then put it in my bag.

"Arigatou," I told him. Really, I am. I'm finally getting a job!! Well, as long as the staff likes my music though. "But I have to go now though. I'm not sure when I can make it back here."

"Got it."

"Ja."

"Ja."

-O-o-O-

"Saki-chan!"

After I left the hospital, I wanted to get some fresh air. And have some time to myself to think things over. Although, after a while I just gave up and took a taxi home since the walk would to be tiring and long.

This was one of the biggest turns in my life that changed everything in my life forever. The first one being when Okaa-san passed away when I was nine years old. I was old enough to know the meaning of death, but too young to have her Okaa-san leave her forever. I still remember. I was rather lonely.

After school ended, my friends' parents would always come to pick them up. But I just had Otou-san. I know he was doing everything he could in place of Okaa-san, but it just wasn't the same. I don't know if I was jealous of the kids back then though. I don't remember that. But if I was, then I guess rather silly. And selfish. Ignoring all the things that Otou-san was doing. It was already hard enough to take care of two children on your own, but he also stayed home regularly, especially for me since I was still small. All the little things that he did, and sacrificed for his family after Okaa-san died. Perhaps he realized how important his family was?

But I was blind back then. And now I still can't even help him one bit. But I guess I took a load off his shoulder after I received the full scholar ship to Tokyo University. And did I mention that Touya also received a pretty good scholar to TU too?

But of course it wasn't as good as mine. He majored in Business Management, and now is employed at a small company, making pretty good money and taking a more of a load off Otou-san's shoulders.

Just wait Touya… one day I'll make more money than you! Hah!

And the second turn was when I met _him_. And no, I'm not talking about Syaoran. Unlike Syaoran he's the biggest, fattest, ugliest, liar, cheater, freaking bastard in the entire universe!!

Just thinking about him makes my head hurt.

Just thinking of name makes me get a heart attack.

Just _thinking _of his _face_, makes me want to go jump off a bridge with a never ending bottom.

A bottomless fit.

Where I'll keep falling down forever.

And no one will come to catch me.

Save me.

And now my third turn. It wasn't when I met Syaoran. Because under these three categories: love, lust and obsession, I can't deny that I was simply obsessed with him. Maybe even back then when I thought that I loved him, it was just obsession. Because I want to love. And maybe even to be loved. But it seemed just like an impossible dream. Especially for some like me.

Just impossible.

But maybe, just maybe, when I lied back then and got onto the ambulance with Syaoran, it was really my third turn. Or was it when Syaoran woke up and looked at me and talked to me? But I don't really think it really matters anymore, it was one or the other. Because right now, all I can do is go forward. Take one step at a time because there's no going back, even if I wanted to.

But the option of running away has never left my head. Even if I was just thinking of this subconsciously.

"Mou, _Saki_-chan!"

"Eh?"

Looking around, I spotted a pair of amethyst eyes staring at me suspiciously.

"Nani?" I came home like she asked me to… then what did I do wrong?

No wait, what did I do wrong _this _time?

"Saki-chan, you suddenly dazed out on me while I was talking to you," Tomoyo replied, pouting at me. And then she tilted her head to the side a little bit, and still continued to stare at me.

"Ah, gomen."

Well, I wasn't planning on apologizing, since it don't it was really necessary, but since kept staring at me, and after a few minutes of silence… I couldn't take it anymore!!

"Daijoubu!" Tomoyo exclaimed before dragging me the stairs, and while passing by the living, I looked in to see Touya glaring at me. Hoee!

I suppose I'll get a lecture from later?

But before I knew it, I was pushed onto my bed, with an outfit on my lap.

Tomoyo really did make a new batch of clothes for me… shouldn't she being throwing this in her shop instead?

"I just made this outfit! And I thought it was perfect for you Saki-chan! What do you think? Try it on!"

"Demo…"

"Mmm?" Tomoyo cocked her head to one side staring at me. "What's wrong?"

"Ehh, well… You see…"

Tomoyo nodded at me.

"Go on."

Hmmm, which piece of information should I tell Tomoyo? Which? Such a hard decision.

"I… got offered a job!"

Well, this is the most innocent little information. And Tomoyo won't kill me. Yet anyways. I'll just find the perfect chance to tell her the fiancée thing later I guess…

"Oh my gosh! Omedetou!" Tomoyo squealed before hugging me, lifting off my bed while she was at it. Wow, she's strong! Why didn't I notice before?

After Tomoyo retracted herself from me, I noticed a glint in her eyes. Her face seemed happy yet sad at the same time.

"I can't believe I wasn't there to see your first job offer!"

She paused for a minute.

"Offer?"

She stared at me quizzically.

"Uhh… well, there's a catch. I got an offer from the Li Corporations to-"

"Saki-chan! Li Corporations is one of the biggest companies in the world! How on earth did you get an _offer_?"

"But Tomoyo, isn't the Daidouji Line one of the biggest fashion labels in the world?"

"Well there's a difference."

Difference? They're both companies. And they're both doing business.

"You see, the Daidouji Line is designated to fashion only and fashion alone. We will on create clothes, with a few exceptions of accessories like shoes or purses. But the Li Corporation is not only designated to one thing. They do advertisement, create games, etcetera. Although most of the stuff they do is mainly technology. They apparently started out in Hong Kong, but became so successful that they eventually branched out all over the world, and they have so much business deals that it's hard to keep count."

Tomoyo sighed.

"Now mom is trying to do a deal with the Li Corporation too. Something about advertising, she said she'll open a conference on it and I have to attend too. But I just want to design..."

Tomoyo stayed solemn a bit longer before her eyes suddenly brightened.

"So what kind of job position was offered?" Tomoyo asked. Enthusiastically.

Wasn't she just sad a few minutes ago?

Mood swings?

"Music composer."

Silence.

"But, Saki-chan, you graduated as a music student, you only took like one or two classes on composing as a minor."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, he did say that I have to compose a piece before I can actually get the job. And the piece has to pass all of the staff's permission first."

So much trouble over a piece of music…

A shiver went down my back. Tomoyo was staring at me.

Did she figure out that I have more secrets yet to tell her…?

"So that's your excuse for not trying on my outfit?" She asked, eyeing me.

Phew!

"H-hai…"

Tomoyo beamed.

What the…?

"Don't worry about it Saki-chan! I'm happy that you found a job! You better get going on composing a good piece! And then I can dress you up in your business attire!" Star appeared in Tomoyo's eyes.

But then she suddenly smirked.

"And make more money than Touya."

Hoee! I better start thinking of a piece to write!

Tomoyo and her case of mood swings…

--

A.N: Uhh... well... sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was busy, and add a little case of writer's block, equals a longer update. I'll try to make the next one as quick as possible!! But I don't think I'd be able to update today if I didn't decide to not make a little cliffie. I just love cliffies so much. Well, when I write it anyways. Hehehe. So here is chapter three! A little longer than usual just to make up for the long update!

And thank you for the reviews! I had fun reading them. Let keep them coming! XD Oh, and excuse me any mistakes, I just looked over it once quickly. And I also realized some of the characters are rather OoC. Did I mention how hard was it to write the scene between Sakura and Syaoran. Hope it was okay. XD

Now, just click that little go button down there...


End file.
